A New Thing to Smile About
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Pinkie Pie begins her new life, as the mother of a young colt, named Camembert Cheston Pie-Sandwich. Or simply Camie Pie. (The idea of this story being multi-chaptered has been dropped. It is now only a one-shot.)


**A/N: I really wanted to write this, and write this I did. :3 Enjoy**

Pinkamena Diane Pie lay in front of the fireplace on a comfortable hoof knitted rug. A newborn colt rested snuggly in her arms. She smiled joyfully, humming a familiar 'smile song' tune to the sleeping baby. It was a colt.

A colt with cream coated fur and a fluffy chocolate mane. Patches of tan and gold fuzz were splattered across his tiny body.

Although he did not possess the unmistakable pinkness of herself, there was one qualitative quality the colt had inherited from his mother. He had her eyes. The bright baby blue shade of the sky.

An innocent color really.

Luminously filled with happiness and inquisitiveness.

Pinkie's husband, a stallion with many similarities to herself (other than color) stood a few feet away, contently watching his wife and new child tiredly sit by the fading glow of the fire.

The flames flickered in a dance, quite difficult to contemplate the true meaning.

The new family simply stayed silently, enjoying the tender moment watching their new son as he slept, until the fire had ceased to a steady glowing collection of embers.

"Pinkie… What do you think we should call him?" Cheese Sandwich said softly, as to not disturb the snoozing foal.

"Hmmmm… I dunno Cheesy. He looks a lot more like you than he does like me, so maybe we should name him after some sort of cheese?" Pinkie suggested.

Cheese nodded in thought, his bright green eyes narrowing slightly as he concentrated.

Pinkie began to speak as she observed her son, who was cuddled blissfully against her pink chest.

"Well… He has a very light and creamy coat… His fur is really super-duper soft… Know any super soft and creamy cheeses, Cheese?" Pinkie asked.

"I know a whole bunch of soft and creamy types of cheese Pinkie." Cheese said, looking at her questionably.

"What kind of cheese do ya think of when you look at him?" Pinkie asked, gesturing to the newborn form resting against her.

"I think of…" Cheese paused a moment to glance and smile at the little colt.

"I think of Camembert." Cheese decided.

"Camembert… I like that! His middle name can be Cheston! It sounds kinda like cheddar doesn't it?" Pinkie replied.

"Camembert Cheston Pie-Sandwich… Yeah that suits him nicely." Cheese agreed.

"We can call him Camie for short." Pinkie added.

Pinkie yawned exhaustedly. It had been a long day, of birth and bliss.

It was time she joined her new foal, and got some well-deserved rest.

Cheese pulled a blanket off of the sofa and slipped it over Pinkie Pie, so she would not become cold once the fire was out.

"Good night Pinkie Pie… Good night Camie…" Cheese said, before nuzzling his wife and child.

Then he sat down in an armchair to settle down for the night.

With a final nod of confirmation the young couple stared lovingly down at their little bundle of joy, who slept peacefully in his mother's warm embrace.

* * *

The next morning a knock was heard at the front door of the couple's recently rented apartment.

"Hey Pinkie, are ya there?" A voice could be heard from outside in the hallway of the apartment complex.

"Rainbow Dash! Hush up! It is very impolite and insensitive to shout at a mare that just gave birth!" Another voice, more sophisticated than the first, scolded the first voice.

"But I'm not shouting _at_ her Rarity. She's not physically standing in front of us." Rainbow said with a cheeky grin.

Rarity just rolled her eyes.

"Girls, stop bickering. We're here to visit her and her foal. Not argue." The voice, belonging to Princess Twilight Sparkle, instructed.

For the past few years, Twilight had temporarily traveled around different parts of Equestria, teaching young fillies and colts about the importance of friendship.

But, once hearing that one of her closest friends was going to have a foal, Twilight had returned to ponyville, along with her toddling daughter Glimmer Horizon, to congratulate her old friend.

Currently, Glimmer Horizon, now three years of age, sat atop her mother's back playing with the feathers of her wings.

Twilight winced slightly as the tiny orange hoof tugged on a feather a bit roughly.

"Whoa… Careful Glimmer. Don't yank mommy's feathers out." Twilight said, turning her head around to look at her daughter pointedly.

"Sowry momma." The pegasus filly apologized.

Behind Twilight stood Fluttershy with a small, red filly, named Orchard Dawn, and Applejack with an orange unicorn foal called Summer Blossom. Each of the foals were infants.

Sighing, Twilight turned back to the door of their friend's home, and knocked.

Pinkie looked up. She had been in the middle of nursing Camie, when a knock had sounded on the small apartment's front door.

Pinkie's grin grew wider, as she realized who it must be, as she all but flew through the living room and to the front door.

"Hey girls! C'mon in!" Pinkie cried happily as she threw open the entrance to the tiny living space, inviting her friends inside.

Each of the five mares (and three fillies) entered graciously.

"Hey Pinkie. Where's Cheese?" Twilight asked, not spotting their pink friend's husband around the room they stood in.

"Oh, he's upstairs, relocating Gummy's room, since the baby's gonna have the room closest to ours." Pinkie explained.

"Why didn't you just two do that before the foal was born?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because Dashie! We wanted to make sure it was okay with Gummy." Pinkie aid, as if it were obvious.

Rainbow cocked a confused eyebrow, but said nothing else. After all, it was her fault for questioning Pinkie's logic.

"Well speakin' of yer foal. Where is the little pint-size anyway?" Applejack spoke, glancing around eagerly.

"In here!" Pinkie said, bouncing happily into the little sitting room.

The others looked around. There was a little sofa in the center of the room with a small television placed in front of it, next to a recently used fireplace.

On the carpet, a clump of blankets lay on the floor in front of an armchair. Next to the armchair, was a crib.

The mares quietly made their way towards the corner of the room, where the foal was being cradled.

"Dawwww… Isn't he the most adorable thing you've ever seen?!" Rarity exclaimed, as she cooed at the cream coated colt.

The foal suddenly awoke and looked up curiously at the hovering figures above him.

Instead of crying like any other foal was expected to, the little colt just smiled a toothless grin and giggled gleefully, observing the new ponies with the same baby blue orbs his mother held.

"Yep. He's definitely your son Pinkie." Rainbow said with a nod at the giggling foal, whom seemed to be having a 'who can beam the widest' contest with his mother.

"What's his name Pinkie? If you don't mind me asking, that it…" Fluttershy asked.

"Camembert Cheston Pie-Sandwich! But Cheese and I have decided to nickname him Camie Pie!" Pinkie said, looking back at her friends, with the same smile plastered across her rosy pink complexion.

"Well, gee… That's uh… Quite a unique name Pinkie." Applejack said, slowly.

"Don't you think Camie sounds kinda girly?" Rainbow said, earning her a hard nudge in the shoulder from Rarity's elbow.

"Ow! Geez Rarity, calm down!" Rainbow Dash snapped, rubbing her left arm tenderly.

"I think it's a perfect name!" Pinkie defended, still wearing a smile that seemed like it would never disappear.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing Pinkie. He sure is a cutie." Applejack spoke with a chuckle.

"I know! I can't wait to send pictures to my sisters and parents over on the rock farm!" Pinkie expressed with a squeal of delight.

With that, Pinkie zipped up the stairs of the apartment, to fetch a camera from the hallway closet.

**A/N: I have no regrets. I myself am in love with the CheesePie ship, and couldn't resist writing this. **


End file.
